


I've been Waiting for You

by AngelWithoutWings



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Arora-chichou | Alola, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Contests, Pokemon Island Trials, Pokemon Journey, Smitten T. J. Kippen, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, cyrus is a bit of a disaster gay, cyrus is a nervous boi, t. j. and cyrus make each other better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithoutWings/pseuds/AngelWithoutWings
Summary: Cyrus Goodman had always wanted to compete in Pokemon Contests. And now that he is sixteen he can finally get a starter pokemon and begin his journey with Buffy and Andi.So when it doesn't all go perfectly he's gonna have to learn how to deal with that. And maybe help defeat organized crime. He's playing it by ear.





	1. I Choose (not) You!

**Author's Note:**

> So thank you to everyone who clicked on this fic. (  
> )  
> The idea just kept bouncing around in my head so i had to write it. I'm just putting out feelers to see if anyone is interested in this kinda fic. (  
> )  
> So enjoy!

Alola was hot, really hot. Cyrus loved it. He had hated the cold when he had vacationed in Unova with his family for a week. 

Anyway, Cyrus was practically quaking with excitement, because today was his sixteenth birthday. He was going to get his first pokemon today and start his journey. He was gonna share it with his two best friends, Buffy and Andi. 

They were both older but had waited for him.

He looked at the pamphlet for the starter pokemon for what felt like the fiftieth time this morning. However having his face in a pamphlet meant he wasn’t looking where he was going. Which is how he got a faceful of muscle that had a voice. Cyrus reeled back to see a really hot teen with blond hair, green eyes and a scowl to sour Miltank milk.

“I am so sorry, I just wasn’t looking where I was going. I was so focused on deciding which starter to pick for my journey, which I start today by the way, and I’m rambling, again. Sorry.” As Cyrus word vomited all over the hot guy, hot guy’s expression softened.

“Don’t worry about it, and good luck on your journey.” Hot Guy then continued walking. Cyrus watched him continue down the path. Cyrus hoped the burning on his face was only the heat. He reached into his bag, that was practically bottomless and pulled out a sun hat before his pasty skin burned. He continued the trek up the sloping path to Iki Town.

The closer Cyrus got to the town, the more excited he became. He couldn’t wait to start his journey. While Buffy was doing the island challenge and Andi was doing her photography and art, he would be entering Alolan Pokemon Contests. They were new and different from their counterparts in Hoenn, Johto, and Sinohh; focusing more on the ideals presented in each island but in a different way. The trials were very battle oriented, while contests were more aesthetically pleasing in Cyrus’s opinion.

Finally he cleared the path and found himself in Iki Town, just North of Route One and Hau’oli City and south of the Mahalo Trail. He made his was over to the elevated battle platform where Buffy and Andi were waiting with Professor Kukui.

“Cyrus this is the first time you aren’t at least 10 minutes early to something. I was starting to get worried.” Buffy joked as she rocked back on her heels. Dressed in a tank top and shorts with a hat, bag, and shoes to match. Andi was wearing a headband, tank top, shorts and sandals.

“We thought you might have died or something.” Andi said with a laugh.

“I got a little side tracked, is all.” Cyrus said, hoping any lingering blush wouldn’t resurface. Before his friends could grill him more on why he was late, the Professor spoke.

“Today the three of you will receive your first pokemon, enter into the greater world and grow into smart, capable adults ready to face any challenge. The bonds you make with your pokemon will define you and help you grow. Nurture them always and never treat them poorly. You will find that often what you’re looking for is right in front of you. Now here are the starters.” He threw three pokeballs out.

The first revealed a small beige and white owl with a green bow-tie. Rowlett the grass starter.

The second revealed a red and black kitten. Litten the fire starter.

The final revealed a small blue seal with a puffy collar and pink nose. Popplio the water starter.

Andi stepped forward first. She looked at the three before walking up to Litten. She leaned down and stuck her hand out to be sniffed. The small cat leaned forward, sniffed it and jumped into her arms. She smiled and took the pokeball from the professor’s hand.

Buffy approached next and looked at the final two. She walked over to Rowlet and stuck her arm out in front of her. The bird jumped up and with little more than a sound dropped onto her forearm before moving to her shoulder. Buffy took the pokeball from the professor.

Cyrus looked at the final pokemon, Popplio. It looked kind of sad and dejected. Cyrus walked up to it and squatted down so they were equal in height. He leaned forward with a smile and whispered.

“If it’s any consolation, I’ve wanted to pick you from the start.” The Popplio instantly became ecstatic and pumped into Cyrus’s arms. He wrapped the small pokemon in a hug and took the pokeball from the professor.

“Now that you all have your pokemon, I want to give you each these pokedexs. They will record all the knowledge you need about any of the pokemon you come across. And to get you started, have one potion and ten pokeballs each. Good luck and I hope to see you soon, when you return to Iki for the Grand Trial.”

With those words Cyrus, Buffy and Andi were officially starting their journey. They turned to look out over the Island landscape and smiled. It was gonna be an adventure.


	2. Route One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Route One the first challenge. And the most pointless if you ask Buffy, but this is Cyrus.

Cyrus pulled his pokedex from his bag and let theRotom in it locate Popplio. It scanned the water seal before booting up with a description.

Popplio, the Sea Lion Pokemon, gets on top of its bouncy water balloons to jump higher. It’s quite the acrobatic fighter! Ability: Torrent.

Cyrus turned it to Buffy and pointed the pokedex at her Rowlet. It scanned it.

Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokemon. It sends its feathers, which are as sharp as blades, flying in attack. Its legs are strong, so its kicks are also formidable. Ability: Overgrow.

Finally he turned to Andi and scanned the Litten dancing between her legs.

Litten, the Fire cat Pokemon. If you try too hard to get close to it, it won’t open up to you. Even if you grow close, giving it too much affection is still a no-no. Ability: Blaze.

He put the pokedex away and turned back to his friends. Buffy was smirking with Rowlet nestled on her shoulder. Andi stood with Litten at her feet. She pulled out her pokedex and pulled Buffy and Cyrus into a hug with their pokemon.

“First day!” Shouted taking a picture of all of them.

Later, as the setting sun cast shadows across Iki Town, Buffy and Andi stood on opposite sides of the battle platform. The kahuna of the island, Hala Fighting-type master stood about to begin the battles for Tapu Koko.

“We gather before Tapu Koko to battle an show the bonds between us and our pokemon and the earth from which we are all born from and to which we will return. As Solgaleo fades and Lunala rises, we will watch as three trainers take their first steps on their path to becoming adults.” Hala stepped back as he spoke. 

Buffy nodded to Rowlet which flew down from her shoulder. Andi did the same to Litten who scampered forwards from her feet. Hala made a motion and Battle began.

“Rowlet, Growl” Litten looked more unsure of itself.

“Litten, Ember.” “Rowlet dodge.” The fire cat released a small flame from its back at the grass owl who had jumped and flapped. The flame hit the owl in the side causing it to lose it’s balance and fall back to the platform.

“Litten, Scratch.” “Rowlet, get up and dodge.” The fire cat ran toward the fallen owl. The fire type reared his claw back and was about to bring it down when the owl jumped out of the way and flew up.

“Now follow it up with a tackle Rowlet.” The bird down down and rammed into the kitten sending it backward. The owl pokemon landed but staggered while the kitten slowly stood up. The two trainers looked at their pokemon, who both seemed tired but resilient. They each had one attack left in them.

“Rowlet use Tackle.” “Litten use Ember.” The owl jumped up into a low glide above the platform towards the kitten. Litten waited until Rowlet couldn’t dodge and released a fire from its back. Then the owl did something crazy owl ducked under the attack by dropping onto its feet for a second then jumping up and slamming into Litten. The fire cat fainted. Andi ran onto the platform and used the fire-type’s pokeball to return it. 

“Thanks Litten, take a nice rest.” Rowlet flew over to Buffy who complimented him and returned him to his pokeball. They clipped the balls to their belt as hala stepped forward. The kahuna motioned to Cyrus to join the other two on stage. He ran up and stood between the two.

“Now we will present you with Z-rings, the tool needed to access one of the greatest treasures of our people. With these and the crystals you gain on your journey, you will be able to reach new heights by growing along with your pokemon.” Then Hala handed out a Z-ring and island amulet to each of them with a different color. The three wrapped them around their wrist and nodded. With that they returned home.

The next morning Cyrus, Buffy, and Andi met at Cyrus’s house on the edge of Route One. The three friends had agreed to explore here before looping around to the other side of the island. The route connected Iki Town, Hau’oli City, and Route 3. 

As they walked, Pikipek flew through the trees, Yungoos skittered through the grass, and Grubbin settled into the brush. Andi was taking as many photos as possible, looking through which ones would be posted and which needed to be deleted. Buffy was training her Rowlet against all the bug-type pokemon. Cyrus was simply playing Popplio everytime they stopped, getting a feel of his starter’s moves and how they would look in Contests. 

Then as life on a tropical island is ought to do, the winds shifted and clouds rolled in. Before the sky split open the three friends found themselves in a small cave. They sat catching their breath as the rain poured down. Before anything else could happen a small pokemon came bounding up from the darkness deeper into the cave.

“Munchlax, wait for me.” A voice called out and seconds later a trainer turned the corner. He was tall with brown eyes and brown hair. Dressed casually in a t-shirt and shorts with a belt that contained three pokeballs, and sneakers. The Munchlax ran into Andi and falling flat on it’s butt. It was scooped up by the mystery trainer, who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I’m so sorry, he’s a little rowdy. Anyway m name is Jonah.” He stuck his hand out and Buffy shook it.

“I’m Buffy and these are my friends Cyrus and Andi.” Cyrus waved at his name and looked over at Andi who was not looking at Jonah at all. Before Cyrus could ask her anything, Buffy spoke again.

“Are you an Island Trial challenger?” Buffy said with a hint of excitement, which for Buffy was a lot.

“Yeah, I’m on my way back to Iki Town to take the Grand Trial.” He said and let out his last two pokemon. The first was a small tadpole with feet and a swirl in the middle of it’s translucent stomach. The second was a small gray and red bird. Cyrus took out his pokedex and scanned the three pokemon.

Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokemon. When it finds something that looks like it might be edible, it goes right ahead and swallows it whole. That’s why it gets fatter day by day.

Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokemon. It’s still not very good at walking. Its Trainers should train this Pokémon to walk every day.

Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokemon. This amiable Pokémon is easy to train. But when battle is joined, it shows its ferocious side.

The three appeared pretty strong. They had to be, to beat the first trial. It was meant to weed out the people who only wanted the title for the fame.

“However, before I make my way to Iki Town I was planning to stop in Hau’oli city. They hosting a contest there in a little under a week. I thought it would be cool to check them out before I take the grand trial and head to Akala Island.” Cyrus perked up. A contest in Hau’oli, he couldn’t wait. A chance to test really see what the contest scene was about. He and the other three trainers sat down as the they waited for the rain to pass, all the while thinking about the adventures to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some people gaining certain pokemon might not show up and as of right now aren't in the actual outline. If you want to see them I would be happy to write small spin-offs for each person on how their team grows.  
>   
> Cyrus:  
> Popplio (f.) Water Gun, Pound, Growl  
>   
> Buffy:  
> Rowlet (m.) Leafage, Tackle, Growl  
>   
> Andi:  
> Litten (m.) Ember, Scratch, Growl


	3. Capture Cleared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Cyrus captures a pokémon. albeit a bit unconventionally.

Cyrus, Buffy, and Andi returned to Route 1 the next day. They were on the hunt for their first catches. Buffy was thinking about adding a Pikipek to her team, Andi was looking for something to fit her team aesthetic, and Cyrus was looking for anything that he could get, provided it was not mean. 

Cyrus loved pokemon, well small pokemon. 

He was naturally nervous of most things. His parents both had pokemon on the smaller side. He’d gotten scared by a Tentacruel once and had been barely been saved by his parents pokemon. So he was naturally afraid of larger pokemon. But this journey was about more than that, this was about achieving his dream.

To do that he needed more than one pokemon. Which required catching them. He sat down in a clearing and began to deal out food for everyone. He put some into bowls for the pokemon. 

Andi was taking a picture of the island leading down to the beach and sea. 

Buffy was training her Rowlet, determined to catalogue it’s strength and weaknesses and craft a team around it. 

Cyrus let Popplio down as he called out to the other two. They sat down and began to eat. However Rowlet released a cry of outrage. The three turned to the pokemon. 

Rowlet, Litten, and Popplio were staring at a small oval shaped white bug with an orange face, and two large pincer, and small stubby legs. 

The bug was happily feasting on the food in Rowlet’s bowl, which the owl was not happy about.

Cyrus took out his pokedex and scanned the small pokemon. 

Grubbin, the Larva Pokemon. They often gather near places frequented by electric Pokémon in order to avoid being attacked by bird Pokémon.

Cyrus looked at the small pokemon and then before Rowlet could attack the bug, poured him some more food. Then he looked down at the Grubbin. It looked promising and it would be nice to have a pokemon that evolved early on.

“Hey Grubbin.” He called lightly so he didn’t spoke the pokemon. The bug looked up as Cyrus lifted more food out to the bug. He happily started nibbling on the food.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, on my journey. Popplio and I are trying to become Pokemon coordinators.” Cyru gently grabbed a pokeball from his belt and held it out next to the bug. The bug stopped eating, eyed the pokemon and pressed the button with its pincer. 

The bug disappeared in a bolt of red light into the pokeball. The ball shook once, twice then clicked with a chime. Cyrus turned with a smile to Buffy and Andi.

“I… actually caught something, well technically. Guess I can’t cross it off the list.” Cyrus held up the ball before pressing the button. Grubbin appeared right in front of him. He leaned down and stretched out a hand.

“Hi, Grubbin.” The bug looked at the boy and jumped into his hand. Cyrus picked the pokemon up and let it crawl down his arm to his shoulder. Buffy and Andi ran over and hugged him. 

He did it.

He would count it at least. He had caught a pokemon. He jumped up and spun the small bug around quickly before hugging it close. It made a noise of happiness. Then he remembered, it was four days before the contest.

“Oh my God.” He nearly dropped his new Pokemon as he stiffened. He sat down tore open his his bag, found a notebook and began to furiously write. He had to plan this perfectly. His two pokemon, two friends, and their pokemon all watched him as he mumbled under his breath. Going over sequences of moves in his head and then writing them down as fast as possible.

He stayed like that for almost two hours before finally finishing. Then he was practicing, doing things over and over again. 

A contest was basically an alternative trial. 

He had to win, cause if he didn’t win he wouldn’t be able to take the Grand Trial. The Grand Trial was a requirement to leave the island and go to the next one. 

And if Buffy passed hers and Andi did… whatever she planned to do, then Cyrus would be up a creek without a paddle. 

So he practiced, again and again with Popplio.

He practiced for hours on Route One in private. He trained up his Grubbin when he let Popplio rest.

He was determined.

Buffy and Andi were still looking for pokemon to catch to add to their teams.

The three had been staying with their families during the night and touring Hau’oli City during the day.

Then the day of the contest came.


	4. Overture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contest Day, big whoop.

Cyrus woke up the morning of the contest early. He was up before his alarm. Cooked breakfast in an attempt to calm himself down, and was out the door at about 8:30.

Check-in was at 10.

He was there early and sat waiting under the shade of an umbrella on a picnic table. What he didn’t expect was for someone to sit down across from him. 

He was startled by the sudden noise and almost jumped off his chair. He turned to see the same teen he had bumped into on the first day of his journey. He pointed and exclaimed.

“You!” The teen in question merely raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Yes, me. What I wanna know is, what is a boy like you doing all alone waiting for something?” He leaned in as he talked so the space between the was rapidly disappearing.

“I’m waiting for registration to open.” Cyrus said leaning back.

“For the contest, that doesn’t open till 10?” Cyrus nodded.

“I’m a bit of an… anxious person.” Hot stranger smiled.

“Well my name is T. J. for starters and I think you’ll be fine.” He said it reassuringly, but Cyrus was now just more nervous.

“Well my name is Cyrus and if we’re being completely honest that made me more nervous.” T. J. smiled in response.

“Don’t worry I’ll be there to cheer you on, someone I know is competing too. She is determined to win so she can take her Grand Trial and we can move on to the next island together.” Cyrus deflated a bit, at the word she, but recovered quickly.

“Thank you so much. I am trying to do the same thing. I have a friend taking the Island Challenge as well.” T. J. closed off a bit. 

“Well, I’ll guess I have to route for both you and my sister.” T. J. got up and walked away. Cyrus wanted to smack himself, only he would immediately think any girl would be his girlfriend. He facepalmed. 

He had a bad feeling.

By 10:30 Cyrus was seriously re-evaluating his life choices. He was crowded into a large waiting room with small dressing rooms and stands for performers to get changed. It was crowded and loud and right now felt like the Distortion World on Earth. 

He had managed to change into a blue button up shirt and pants with nice shoes. Some people were dressed formally like him, others were dressed in almost costume like pieces. Cyrus sighed as he played with Popplio calmly in his lap. 

He felt so much like a Magikarp out of water. 

At 11 the contest started with the Performance Stage. Cyrus had drawn the lot of going third.

He watched the screen with bated breaths as the first contestant stepped onto the floor.

“Introducing: Amber!” Cried the announcer. The spotlight revealed a girl around his age wearing a flowy blue tube-crop top that ended in the middle of her ribs, arm bands above the elbow, and a skirt of the same kind that reached the floor. On her head she wore a light blue crown of flowers. She pulled out a Pokeball and threw it with a flourish.

“Come on out Milotic.” From the capsule appeared a long serpentine fish. It had a pale body from it’s angular head to its middle where it dissolved into a mosaic of reds and blue like stained glass leading to a fan-like tail. Its long fins extended down its neck and its antlers started above its eyes and extended skyward. On top of its head was a small horn. It released a cry as it landed on the stage floor.

“Use Aqua Ring.” Three thin rings of water encircled the pokemon. The moved and pulsed at different intervals.

“ Use Twister.” The fan like tail began to rapidly wave until a twister appeared sucking up the three aqua rings and covering Milotic.

“Use Icy Wind.” The twister of water in wind began to freeze over until a pillar of ice stands in the middle of the stage with little intricacies scattered across its surface. Then Amber shocks everyone.

“Use Dragon Pulse.” A light grew in the pillar until it shattered into a million pieces that scattered the light and made Milotic sparke. Cyrus clapped as Amber and Milotic bowed. In four moves she had shown her pokemon’s strength and beauty. 

Cyrus could feel his nerves building as the second person performed.

Don’t ask him what they did, he couldn’t tell you.

Then it was time for Cyrus to go. 

He walked steadily out onto the main stage, the entire time feeling his stomach drop further and further.

The lights hit him and the announcer’s voice rang out over the sound system.  
“Presenting: Cyrus” Cyrus smiled heavily and pulled out Popplio’s pokeball. He took a deep breath.

“Come on out Popplio.” He tossed the ball and the sea lion pokemon dropped out onto the stage.

“Use water Gun.” The sea lion pokemon shot out a stream of water from its mouth, straight up. At the top it burst apart into multiple streams and cascaded down in a circle. 

“Use Disarming voice.” Musical notes appeared in the air circling Popplio as it sing before sweeping out among them. It had started out good and then...

“Use Growl.” The noise cut through the music notes and made an ugly sound. The acoustics in the sealed contest hall wouldn’t work as well as outside. He tried to cover.

“Use Water Gun.” But now Popplio was confused and instead of doing it tastefully, just attacked.

Cyrus thought he might actually faint. Finally the judges called time and Cyrus took Popplio into his arms and walked off the stage. When he got into the dressing room, he blocked everything out and changed back into his regular clothes. He left the contest hall as soon as he was done. 

He made his way to the pier, sitting at the end watching the water solemnly. Popplio laid next to him with her head on his lap. He pet her calmly. This wasn’t her fault. He sighed.

“Why did I ever think I could do this?” Cyrus mumbled to himself.

“I think you’d be an idiot to stop.” Said a voice from behind him. He whipped around to see Amber in sandals, a tank top, skirt, and a sun hat. She smiled as she came up beside him. She sat down next to him.

“I’m Amber.” She said. Cyrus didn’t meet her eyes.

“I know, I saw your performance, you were amazing.” Amber smiled. She released Milotic into the water. 

“And you’re Cyrus. I saw your performance and I thought it was good too.” Cyrus looked up at her with a glare.

“Please don’t patronize me.” Amber smiled and nodded.

“I’m not. Your ideas were great and worked well. You just need to be confident. The minute you started to panic, Popplio panicked too. If you remain calm you can go very far.” Cyrus sighed.

“Easy for you to say, you probably won.” Amber nodded.

“That’s true I won this one but my first contest I completely failed. That was back when Milotic was still a Feebas and everyone said she was ugly. I bombed it and considered quitting but I didn’t and that’s why you shouldn’t. Besides you actually talk to my brother.” Amber said petting Milotic. Cyrus nodded along till she realized what he said.

“T. J. is your brother?” He asked incredulously. Amber laughed at his tone. 

“Yeah I made him convince your friends to let me talk to you. He started arguing with the curly-haired one, Muffy I think.” Cyrus laughed.

“Buffy.” Then he paled. “Oh Arceus, they’re gonna kill each other.” He jumped up. Only for Amber to pull him back down.

“They can survive one more minute. Now Cyrus I want you to promise me that you’ll continue to be a Coordinator.” Cyrus was silent for a few minutes before he spoke.

“Okay but you have to promise that when we meet up you don’t go easy on me at all.” Amber snorted.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” The two of them got up to go save their friends from death and jail. Cyrus looked out at the water and smiled. 

There was a whole world to explore and he was live his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, but my schedule is gonna get a lot busier over the next few weeks and these chapters do not write themselves. So I will try to stick to a schedule (fridays) they may just not be every week. Thank you so much to everyone for reading.


	5. T.J vs. Buffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.J and Buffy already don’t like each other. Lessons are learned

Turns out Amber and Cyrus were too late. The came back to find Buffy and T. J. on opposite sides of a battlefield and Andi sketching under an umbrella off to one side. Cyrus shot her an incredulous look to which she just casually shrugged. Before Amber and Cyrus could say anything the two each grabbed a pokeball and released it.

“Fly, Rowlet.” The small owl pokemon took off and began to fly in circles. T. J. smirked.

“Come on out Lycanroc.” A wolf-like pokemon with orange and white fur. Cyrus pulled out his pokedex.

Lycanroc, the Wolf Pokemon. Bathed in the setting sun of evening, Lycanroc has undergone a special kind of evolution. An intense fighting spirit underlies its calmness.

Cyrus’s eyes widened. The rarest form of Lycanroc, evolved at dusk. The wolf slinked back and forth in front of it’s master. Buffy was at a disadvantage. Rowlet was weak to rock type moves, but Lycanroc was weak to grass, however it was becoming clear that T. J. had more experience and a more experienced pokemon.

“Rowlet use Leafage.” Rowlet flapped its wings and three leaves shot out at the wolf.

“Quick Guard.” T. J. said. A shell appeared around the wolf and the leaves disappeared into it.

“Accelerock.” The wolf rushed forward and slammed into the startled owl. It was thrown back and landed on the ground. The wolf prowled forward.

“Rowlet, please get up.” Buffy sounded a little desperate and panicked. The owl struggled to its feet.

“Quick Attack.” The wolf raced forward very quickly.

“Dodge it.” The owl tried to jump up but before it could was rammed into by the wolf. The wolf held the owl down.

“Do you give up?” T. J. sounded almost cold. Buffy growled low, almost animalistically.

“Never.” She snarled. T. J. sighed.

“Bite.” The wolf pokemon bite down on the owl, and the small pokemon fainted. It was returned to its pokeball a minute later. Lycanroc returned to T. J. who got down on his knees and wrapped his arms around the pokemon. He scratched the wolf behind its ears which cause the pokemon to lick him profusely and jumping on him playfully. T. J. started to laugh.

Amber walked over to him and causally waved. Buffy looked up to notice Cyrus and Amber had come over.

Cyrus looked at her.

“What caused you to battle T. J.?” Cyrus asked, walking up to Buffy. Buffy shied away from him as he approached.

“I just didn’t want you to get hurt again, so I was gonna suggest not doing contests.” She mumbled apologetically. Cyrus was furious for a moment but took a deep breath.

“I know you don’t want me to fail, but that’s just a part of life, and ultimately it’s my decision on whether or not I want to continue with contests and I’ve decided I want to. I’ve also decided that I’m staying on this journey no matter what, for myself.” Cyrus said firmly. A shoulder bumped into his and he turned to see T. J. smiling at him with Amber on his other side.

“Nice job Underdog. I told her, she can’t tell you what you can’t do.” Lycanroc happily yipped. Andi finally looked up to see them no longer battling. She removed an earbud.

“Finally, Arceus that was annoying.” She came up beside Cyrus and slung an arm over his shoulders. “Well it has been an eventful day and I don’t know about you all but I’m ready for some malasada. Buffy can show off her new Pichu and Cyrus can ask Amber all the burning questions he’s cooking up in his mind. That good with everyone.” Everyone nodded. Cyrus was honestly a little insulted, he’d just been out mom-friended by Andi.

As the friends all raced each other to the malasada shop, Cyrus was happy, excited even. He had met some great new friends and had grown. The sun began to set and Cyrus watched it fall below the sea horison with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it is so late and I can’t lromise exactly when the next chapter will be out, I have such a busy week ahead of me. Thank you all so much for reading.


	6. Route Two Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilima makes an entrance and battles Buffy. It isn't as good as I would like it to be.

Route 2 was getting old fast. This route stretched across the north western side of the island and ended next to the mouth of Verdant Cavern, the first Trial Site. The trial was a normal type at least, but to do it, you had to beat Ilima. It was like a prerequisite to tackling the trial.

Buffy, after her devastating lose against T. J., was bound and determined to train extra hard in order to win. This meant that she hadn’t even challenged Ilima yet.

Her Rowlet was strong now, and hadn’t fainted since it’s last trainer battle. Her Pichu had also gotten stronger and closer to her trainer.

Andi had been training to, because she also wanted to take the trial, in order to take the Grand Trial and get a Z-Crystal. Her Litten had grown relatively strong. Being able to hold his own against Popplio.

Cyrus… was still thinking. He wanted to continue with his journey and that meant he needed to qualify for a Grand Trial on Melemele. He had one option, take the trial. It was necessary. Good thing he’d been training since leaving Hau’oli City. 

They had reached the crest of Route 2 today and came face to face with Verdant Cavern. It was a large hole in the side of the mountain. The two sides of it had pillars with the island challenge logo spread across them. A small distance away stood a shack that faced the sea. 

Stepping out of the shack to greet them was a tall young man with light cocoa skin and pink hair. He stepped forward to introduce himself.

“Greetings I am Ilima of Melemele Island, and Captain of the normal trial. Which one of you seeks to take on my challenge.” The three friends all raised their hands. Ilima’s eyes widened before he smiled. “Camaraderie on the journey is heartwarming to see. However please understand these trials can be a bit dangerous. I must test you each before you take my trial to ensure that you are ready. Who will go first.” Buffy stepped forward.

“I will.” The trial captain nodded and pulled out a pokemon ball.

“Come on out Yungoos.” The small ferret like pokemon stood tensely across the field as Buffy stood across from the field. Buffy nodded and threw out her pokeball.

“Let’s do this Pichu.” The small electric rat nodded as it’s cheeks sparked.

“Leer, Yungoos.” The pokemon’s aggressive expression darkened further causing the small rodent to grow afraid.

“Pichu, Charm.” The small rodent did a small dance and small hearts were released, flying into the Yungoos’ eyes. Its disposition changed as the attack’s haze took over its mind. Ilima simply continued.

“Pursuit, Yungoos.” The ferret disappeared into the shadows under a tree and sped out from behind the small rodent, ramming into the electric type with a fierce bite.

“Thundershock Pichu.” An electric current ran through the ferret that hd a grip on the rat’s arm. It yelped away in pain as sparks crackled over its body. It’d had been paralyzed. Buffy nodded and switched out Pichu.

“Come back Pichu. Go Rowlet.” The owl pokemon appeared. 

Buffy walked away minutes later the victor and Ilima smiled.

Andi and Cyrus battled with far less grace.

Ilima smiled as he recalled his final pokemon.

“Tomorrow all of you will face the trial, and all of you will go tomorrow night. Hopefully you all make it back.”

He smiled again before giving them a place to rest that night.

The next evening the three stood outside the large entrance to Verdant Cavern and slowly walked inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long and honestly with the amount of time I had this shouldn't be so terrible. I will try to bring it back next chapter and hopefully not delay this by months again. Thank you to everyone who actually reads this.


	7. Verdant Cavern Voyages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy, Cyrus and Andi finally tackle the first Island Trial. It's not as terrible as they think it will be, but after all we have to start easy right.

Cyrus, Buffy, and Andi entered a beautiful natural cavern system with winding paths and openings in the roof letting in natural light from outside. On the far wall was another tunnel that was about the same size as the one they had just entered.

Ilima entered after them.

“Your job is to find and defeat three pokemon, one at each of the tunnels located around the Cavern, only then can you enter into the Totem Den and defeat the Totem Pokemon.” He said gesturing to the tunnels he had mentioned as well as the aforementioned human-sized tunnel to the Totem’s Den.

Totem’s were impossibly strong and extremely hard to defeat, but that allowed certain people Z-Crystals and by extension the right to move on in the Island Challenge. 

TJ had beaten this, that at least Cyrus knew. And Amber was on the next Island, so was practically everything else. He had to complete this.

Buffy, Andi, and Cyrus split up, each taking a different tunnel.

Buffy found a Yungoos angrily clawing toward her when she leaned down to inspect her tunnel.

Rowlet defeated it with a simple Leafage, Quick Attack combo. Buffy’s training was paying off.

Andi found another Yungoos in her tunnel.

Litten simply sent an Ember at the poor thing. She tried to scamper away from the small flames to no avail.

Cyrus found something odd, a Rattata.

Popplio used a Water Gun, Disarming Voice combo. The dark-type was simply out of his depth.

Suddenly a roar reverberated throughout the cavern.

It had come from the Totem’s Den.

The three regrouped, more accurately Cyrus and Andi were standing slightly behind Buffy. Together they entered the Totem’s Den to find an empty cavern, with half of the ceiling and wall missing on the left side. At the other end of the cavern was a stand, sitting on it were three crystals.

Cyrus felt as if something was watching them, could feel the gaze burning into him.

As they crossed to the stand, a second roar was heard. They all looked up, on a ridge over the stand stood a hulking figure. It turned and revealed itself to be a huge Raticate. The Totem Pokemon jumped down right in front of them.

Popplio, Rowlet, and Litten stepped out to face him.

“Rowlet use Leafage.” The bird threw out a few seeds which sprung up around the Raticate. The rotund rodent simply bit through them before crying out. A Rattata suddenly sprung out of a small tunnel to join its leader.

“Litten use Ember on the Rattata.” A few flames leapt from the kitten’s back to land around the smaller rat. It leapt away but seemed to still sustain damage. The small Rodent leapt forward at Rowlet and bit the owl hard on his wing.

“Popplio use Disarming Voice.” Musical notes and visible sound waves crashed through the air and barreled into both of the monsters. They both appeared visibly wounded and the Rattata scampered away leaving the Raticate alone. The large Pokemon jumped at Litten and bit it, the small kitten barely managing to get up.

“Rowlet use Quick Attack.” The owl became a shiny blur and before Cyrus could blink had rammed right into the Raticate. The Totem swayed before turning and smacking the owl away.

“Popplio use Disarming Voice one more time.” The sea lion nodded and released her aria again. The totem was hit with the full force and toppled. For a few minutes there was tense silence before the large Pokemon jumped up and scampered away.

All three breathed a sigh of relief before walking forward to each pick up one of the crystals on the stand.

They turned to see Ilima walking calmly into the Totem’s Den with a smile.

“Congratulations on clearing the Trial, you may now catch Pokemon from Verdant Cavern and challenge the Kahuna to complete the MeleMele section of the Island Trial. Now to activate Normalium Z you perform this.” Ilima said performing the action involved.

With a smile and cheer all three jumped together in a group hug.

This was a win for all of them.

Buffy pulled her Island trial pendant off and pushed it up into the air. It was empty an empty casing for now but the first step to filling it had been taken.

Cyrus and Andi each wrapped an arm around her and once again cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this and want to post it because I felt I owe it to everyone who's waited. I hope to get through the Melemele arc soon because Akala is what I'm most excited to write.


	8. Surf and Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mantine Surfing for the adventurer in you. Cyrus is not an adventurer. Certain friends have differing opinions

The beach glittered in the midday sun. Buffy, Cyrus, and Andi walked down the pathway and onto the hot sand. The beach on the northwestern side of the island wasn’t often as packed as the southern one, but it did offer Mantine Surfing for MeleMele island.

Already people were riding the waves on the backs of the large kite pokemon. They set their stuff down, released their Pokemon and got ready to swim and surf.

Litten was sunbathing on a towel with Rowlet, Popplio was playing in the water, and Grubbin and Pikachu were playing in the sand.

Cyrus was laying on a towel while Andi played with Pikachu and Grubbin and Buffy sprinted over to the surfing station.

The sun was shining, the waves crashing gently against the shore, and Cyrus was going to relax. Or he was until a shadow covered his sun and a voice he heard spoke.

“Cyrus?” He opened his eyes to see someone standing over him. With a few blinks he was greeted with the sight of Amber standing over him in a peach bikini. Her Milotic was right next to her, soaking in the warmth.

“Amber, what are you doing here, I thought you and T.J had taken your Grand Trials and moved onto Akala already?” Cyrus said getting up.

“Well the next contest isn’t for a while and T.J demanded we try Mantine Surfing so we decided to wait one more day.” She shrugged before looking out over the waves. Cyrus saw Buffy quickly getting the hang of this whole surfing business. Then his eyes drift and he spots T.J surfing on the waves perfectly like he’s been doing it for years.

“Is he just naturally gifted at everything?” Cyrus asks because if there is a male version of Buffy in the world, the world will need many prayers.

“No! Arceus, not even close, though he seems to have most of the world fooled. He trains with his Pokemon every day and he’s always watching famous battles to learn strategy, it’s honestly a bit geeky.” Amber said with a small smile. Cyrus groaned.

“Oh Arceus he is just another Buffy, the world will end in their cataclysmic feud.” Cyrus said before falling dramatically on the sand. Amber laughed before hauling him up. 

“Well then you might want to surf a Mantine before that happens.” Amber said as she pulled him toward the surf station. Cyrus rapidly shook his head and repeatedly denied it.

“No no no no no! Please no. Putting me on a Mantine is an act of insanity that should never be encouraged.” However Amber refused to listen to his complaints and tugged him across the sand against his will.

As they got the station T.J sailed in on a wave and hopped off the Mantine. Amber walked passed him, jumped on and shouted over her shoulder.

“Make sure he gets on one.” With that Mantine took off back over the waves. Leaving Cyrus and T.J (who might I remind you was hot guy until his name was learned) alone at the Mantine station. Cyrus would defeat Amber if it was the last thing he did.

“You need help?” T.J asked with a raised eyebrow. Cyrus felt the heat on his face as he looked away.

“I have two left feet, I will fall off in seconds and somehow hurt myself.” Before he could look over to see the reaction, a hand grabbed his and pulled him over to a waiting Mantine.

“Now just step on.” T.J said and Cyrus was numb to do anything but obey blindly. This lead to him coming to a second later on a Mantine. His stomach was doing actual flips, never a good sign,

“Calm down, she can feel if you’re nervous.” T.J said and how did Cyrus not notice T.J’s hands on his waist for balance. Amber would face all of Cyrus’s wrath soon enough. She would pay dearly. Buffy had been rubbing off on Cyrus way to much.

Cyrus gulped in air and turned only to feel someone else get on the Mantine. He turned to see T.J standing next to him.

“What are you doing? This isn’t Lilo and Sableye.” He squawked. T.J rolled his eyes. 

“Helping you, besides this is the largest Mantine they have she can hold two people.” He said before patting the Mantine, which promptly took off into the ocean. Cyrus dropped on to the Mantine’s back in a crouch.

“Well now it is Lilo and Sableye.” T.J said before lifting him to his feet and pushing Cyrus in front of him. 

“Now put your arms out, one foot in front of the other and breathe.” Cyrus nodded, following the instructions by T.J. Within moments he was surfing across the waves, past a smug looking Amber and a shocked Buffy. Cyrus knows that there will be questions there eventually but for now, he’s gonna enjoy this little victory.

By the time he surfs back in, it’s been hours and the sun was beginning to set.

He hopped off the Mantine and was almost mowed over by Popplio and Grubbin, who were both less than half his size. (No comments Buffy!) The two Pokemon jumped into his arms. Cyrus smiled and pulled them close to him.

He walked over to Andi and Buffy who were sitting under the umbrella with the rest of the Pokemon. T.J and Amber grouped up and came over.

“So Cyrus how was Mantine surfing?” Andi asked with a knowing look. Cyrus immediately broke into a long ramble until he finally looked over at his two friends and his excited speech died off.

“...Oh, you weren’t asking about Mantine surfing were you?” They both shook their heads no. Cyrus sat down in huff and collapsed into the shade.

“Don’t feel bad Underdog you did great.” T.J said coming over with Amber. The two sat down with some of their Pokemon. Amber held a small bud in her arms, while T.J had a Pikipek circling him. Cyrus pulled out his Pokedex.

Budew the Bud Pokemon. Sensitive to changing temperature, the bud is said to bloom when the sun touches it.

Amber struck up a conversation with Andi about art and music that quickly gained T.J’s attention, enough for Buffy to swoop in and begin Cyrus’s interogattion.

“What ever happened to and I quote, ‘I will never surf a Mantine! I will make a fool of myself, and fall and drown and die from embarrassment.’ Hmm?” Buffy said all raised eyebrows and judgemental looks. 

“I couldn’t do anything about it. First Amber came over and dragged me there then T.J got me on one. It was a tag team effort, a one two punch. I was Kippen-ed I tell you. Kippen-ed!” Cyrus said falling over dramatically. Buffy laughed and fell on top of him which caused a whole ‘nother round of complaints and drew the attention of the others.

Within minutes a dog pile formed.

The group continued their beach day until the sun had set and the stars had begun to appear. The moon rising slowly over the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this chapter was the equivalent of an omake, I'm proud of it. Also next chapter is the return to iki and perhaps some deeper secrets.


	9. Interlude: The Fighting Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Andi, Buffy, and Cyrus's stories are told from the point of view of two watchers. And a third view shows some friends of our adventurers.

Tapu Koko was old, had been around since the first tears split the sky and the light of Alola was sucked dry.

The Guardian of MeleMele has watched as the people changed and forgot the tears and the awesome and terrible creatures that had come through. Except for their celestial deities, who had blessed even the Tapus and chosen the side of Alola.

So when Tapu Koko felt a presence like the power of the celestials. He found it lying in the woods at the top of Mahalo Trail, across the bridge from the Ruins of Conflict.

He watched and waited.

Time passed and when no one came, he was about to make an entrance. Then three young trainers appeared.

“Why did professor Kukui have us come all the way up here again?” Asked the girl holding a Litten.

“The Ruins of Conflict are where every trainer on Melemele prays before their Grand Trial, it’s tradition.” The girl with the Rowlet on her shoulder said.

“Yeah but couldn’t they at least add in food for the journey, cause no offense but I’m starving.” The boy with Popplio lamented.

Before they could continue, the herald of the heavens (Koko did have a small flair for dramatics) cried out again, causing all three children to stop.

“What was that?” The boy said as they all huddled together.

“It sounded like a Pokemon in pain or hurt. We should check it out.” The girl with curly hair, and apparently the bravest said.

Immediately she took off in the direction the noise came from. The others followed right behind her.

Tapu Koko continued to watch as the group as they turned and made their way back down the trail from the guardian spirit’s den.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the jungle closer to the border of Iki Town, three figures were huddled, watching the trio carrying the Cosmog return to town.

“Attention, Code C-12. Ultron Recon Squad Dulse, Zossie, and Soliera reporting. The Cosmog has been picked up by a trio of native teenagers. They seem to have little to no idea of the power this creature possess and seem to know nothing of its origins. They have returned to Iki Town. As of right now we have yet to spot ‘The Blinding One’ anywhere in the vicinity of Melemele Island. We leave for Akala in the morning. We will continue to keep track of the Cosmog and its new caretakers.

We will report back soon. Ultra Recon Squad over and out.”

The three figures turned and walked into the jungle quietly.

Within seconds they were gone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sea between Melemele and Akala is calm at this time of night.

T.J and Amber sit on deck and watch the stars in the night sky. They booked the last ferry of the day and are two of the three people on it that aren’t the captain. The only other person is a girl with curly hair in a high ponytail. She’s stayed far away with only a Combusken to keep her company. Amber had her Purrloin out, cuddled up in her arms. T.J’s Pikipek was resting on his shoulder.

The Heahea Marina is where they’ll be docking in less than an hour. From there the second leg of Amber and T.J’s Trials. Amber’s got a contest in Paniola Town in a week. T.J’s headed for Brooklet Hill for his water trial, which he still doesn’t have a plan for (thank you for the reminder AMBER).

For just a second the siblings look back towards Melemele. They had finally left Melemele, and who knows when they’d return. Some Island Trials took over a year. 

Then they remembered, they would be having some companions to join them. T.J has Buffy, who for all her bravado still has a lot to learn but who’s raw talent and potential appears limitless. Amber has Cyrus, who she can see is cautious and yet the ideas behind his combination were beautiful and he had the vision and eye to go far.

Suddenly that ship didn’t feel so lonely. Less like a death march away from home and more like a new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is where the deeper subplots of Sun and Moon come in, cause I wanted our heroes to be just kids for a while cause even though they're a little older in this version, they're not adults.  
>   
> Next chapter we'll see two Grand Trials. Melemele is almost over and then it's on to Akala island which is one of if not my favorite island, even if there are only four.  
>   
> If you like something or don't feel free to tell me in the comments.


End file.
